


"Jeremy"

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Au where michael and jeremy meet at halloween party, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Depression, M/M, Sad, boyf riends - Freeform, dont read this the writings horrible and everything is confusing, during squip, friends - Freeform, he collects webkinz charms, headcanon that jeremy has a constant buzzing in his head from the squipy boi, idk - Freeform, jeremy thinks michaels kind of annoying at first, lol angst, mention of original character of sorts, michael acts like a child a lot bc it comforts him, michael has some...not too good rumors spread about him, mr heere - Freeform, sort of nsfw at times ig, the squip is rude, they have never met until the halloween party, they slowly start getting used to eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael, a sad lonely loser, goes to a Halloween party with his only friend. Said friend leaves his side, leaving Michael all alone, until a boy barges into the bathroom. The two meet each other for the first time and Michael learns this boys name is Jeremy Heere. Jeremy doesn't like Michael at first due to the fact hanging out with him ruins his "well deserved" chance at popularity and his Squip highly dislikes Michael, agreeing with Jeremy's mindset. But, as the months go on, Michael grows on Jeremy stronger than he'd ever imagine.





	1. Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this isn't as amazing as the summary makes it seem, so uh yeah  
> my writing style is reall annoying, and everyone is extremely OOC. Just uh idk bear w me here, im trying my hardest.
> 
> Also, this is basically an Au where Michael and Jeremy have only known each other since the Halloween party. There's some differences w the characters too ig? like christine and jeremy are good friends already but when he loses the squip thats when everyone else joins the friend group (unless its already like that in canon lmao idk its been awhile). Jeremys an asshole to michael at times bc michaels a huge loser in the school, ah idk theres rumors about michael ig. idk ull understand if u read HOPEFULLY...my writings not too clear. ANYWAYS JSUT ENJOY OK thats all i ask :) ok bye

You know that moment when you finally feel like you’ve made it somewhere in life only to have it all come crashing down all over again? You know when you finally make a friend but they are temporary and leave?

Yeah.

It hurts. 

Michael pulls his knees up to his chest and hides his face in the space between his knees and body. 

Hurt, that’s a good word to describe his emotions right now. 

The music is booming outside the bathroom door, but it’s not too loud. The bathroom light is off but he doesn’t care, it’s comfortable in the dark. This room right here is such a blessing for Michael, he really needed to get away from everyone. His only friend, one he’s only had for a short amount of time, has left him alone. His friend was invited to sit with the cooler kids due to the fact he could down an entire bottle of beer in a minute. 

Pathetic. 

If that’s literally all it takes to impress the cooler kids then Michael has got to be doing something wrong. Perhaps he should practice downing entire bottles of beer, maybe then he’ll get at least five minutes of fame. He just wants to be accepted. Being accepted is a little hard when the entire school knows you’re gay as hell, though. 

Michael has various rumors spread about him which makes it even harder. He often times tries to stay on the downlow nowadays, he’s basically stopped expressing himself at school and never wears his red sweater with all his special patches on it anymore. It doesn’t take much to make someone go back into their shell. 

Michael sits in silence for quite a bit until the door opens and a tall lanky boy slams it shut behind him. Michael ducks and lies down, hoping to not be seen. ‘Please don’t be a drunk guy needing to piss. Please no-’ Michael thinks to himself, crossing his fingers in the process. 

The boy sits in front of the tub and holds his head in his hands. “Jesus christ” he mutters to himself. 

Michael sits back up, inspecting the boy. 

“Uh- hello…?”

The boy nearly jumps out of his skin and turns around to look at Michael with wide eyes. “W-who are you? Why are you in here!? It’s freaky!”

Michael looks away shyly. Oh no, he’s cute. 

“Hellooo? Can you at least answer my second question?”

“C-crowd.” Michael manages to slip out. 

“Oh. Me too, though. Well, sorta? I’m mostly hiding from a girl”

Michael nods and looks at his fingernails, he starts biting them. 

“Why’d you say hello to me if you’re not going to bother responding?” 

Michael shrugs “I-...don’t know?” 

Michael feels bad and he wishes he could shrink, his face goes hot and his shoulders feel heavy, his heart beat fast. He isn’t quite sure how to interact with others he doesn’t know, it’s not his fault his social anxiety is severe. 

“It’s...fine” the boy sighs. “I get it.”

Michael feels less tense at that. A small smile spreads across his face. “T-...thank you” Michael is relieved. As Michael spoke the boy looked at him with curiosity, inspecting his face. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

Michael shrugs “maybe?”

“You’re really familiar.”

“I go to MiddleBorough High if that helps you any.”

“So I do know you then” the boy smiles slightly “isn’t your name like...Michelle or something…?” 

“Uh, no? It’s Michael.” 

“Oh. Okay. I’ve heard many rumors about you, your last name’s Mell right?”

Michael nods. 

“Is it true…?”

Michael confused. True? Yeah of course his last name is Mell! Are you stupid!? 

“What’s true? My last name? Why would I lie about my last name…”

“No, nono, the r-...rumor. Is it true you suck dick for drugs or whatever?”

Michael furrows his eyebrows. This most certainly wasn’t the rumor he was hearing about himself a month ago. 

“Uh-? No?”

“If it is, I uh, don’t really have any drugs to give so you’re out of luck. Plus I’m not really...gay?”

“Well...okay?”

Wow, okay, another shitty person who believes those horribly structured rumors. Why in gods name would anyone suck dick for drugs? Well, maybe someone out there would, but not Michael Mell. He gets his weed from a decent dealer but it costs money, not head. Michael rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“I cannot believe people actually think that’s true.” Michael crosses his arms “it’s not fair. It’s not true, I hate this school and the people in it.”

“Well-” the boy shrugs “-it was believable I guess?”

“Drugs are more valuable than that.”

“Yeesh proved me wrong.”

Michael hates this. He thought perhaps he’d make a friend, perhaps he’d be known for something other than the rumors, but of course, that’s not the case. 

There’s a tense silence for a bit until Michael attempts to change the subject matter.

“What’s your name?” 

“Jeremy” 

Jeremy. Jeremy…”Jeremy.” The name rolls off Michaels tongue. He likes that name. Michael repeats it a few more times to himself out loud. 

“Hey man you’re weird” Jeremy scooches away a bit, looking at him uncomfortably.

“Sorry. I like saying your name. It’s a nice name” Michael looks back down at his fingernails and begins picking at them again. A common nervous tic. 

Jeremy says nothing and they sit there in an awkward silence for a bit, until Jeremy groans. “Holy shit this fucking buzzing never goes away, now does it!?” Michaels confused. Buzzing? What buzzing? “Huh?” Michael tilts his head. “The buzzing in my head. It’s from my Squip. Have you heard of Squips before? They’re some freaky shit.” Jeremy faces Michael. 

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Explain?”

“Stands for super quantum unit intel processor, apparently. It’s basically this pill you swallow, it helps you become cool. Or, as some might put it, be more chill.” 

Michael stares in amazement and puts his hands together in front of his mouth. “Is this some video game reference I’m not getting? Sounds like some crazy shit. Go on!” 

“Uh, it’s like a supercomputer that lives in your brain. You take the pill with Mountain Dew and you will have this holographic man tell you what you’re doing wrong and what you’re doing right. Sorta like that, yeah.” Jeremy shrugs “best way to explain it.” 

“So it basically controls you? Is it telling you what to do this very moment? What about the buzzing? This sounds so cool! I want one!” Michael flails his hands excitedly. 

“Well, it’s sorta shut off right now? I think it’s from the alcohol, I think it quits working when you’re intoxicated...usually I’d stutter without it, but I seem to be doing just fine. I’m a huge loser without it.” Jeremy slouches over. “It’s not as awesome as you may think, Michael. It zaps you when you as much as think about porn. For me, anyway.” 

Michaels excitement dies down. “Lame…”

“Yeah. As for the buzzing? I don’t...really...know. All my life I haven’t had the buzzing, then I took the Squip and it’s there, all the time. I try to sleep, it’s there. I go to read and it’s there. It’s an electronic like buzzing, too. It’s really loud. I suspect it’s from the Squip.” 

Michaels excitement is totally gone by this point. “I hate loud repetitive noises. I’d scream if I were in your position.” 

Jeremy shrugs and plays with his sleeves to his shitty costume he’s wearing. “I’ve come to peace with it.” He sighs “I should probably go home. I have no ride, unfortunately.”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “I have a mom that can drive you home.” Jeremy shakes his head “uh, no thanks, but thanks for the offer.” Michael frowns “how will you get home safely then?” 

“I’ll walk I guess.” The tall, skinny boy stands up shakily. “I’ll attempt to, anyway. Or I could call my dad, but he never wears pants. It’d be embarrassing having him show up in front of a bunch of teenagers in his underwear. “Hahaha look! It’s Jeremy Heeres loser father!”” Jeremy mocks a non-existent teen. 

Michael laughs a bit “do what you want” he smiles. Jeremy turns around to Michael “um, nice meeting you, Michael. I’ll tell my friends the rumors aren’t true and that you’re a decent guy if you want me to. So uh, bye.” Michael nods “thank you…” 

Jeremy turns around and leaves, leaving Michael alone again. He sighs “I guess I, too, should go home…” he takes his phone out, texts his mom even though it’s quite late, and goes outside to wait once she confirms she’ll pick him up. 

…

When Michael hears the news about the fire at the party, he’s relieved. Not because kids got hurt or anything messed up like that, but mostly because it’s now the entire talk of the school. That means the rumors about Michael will be forgotten. It gives him a sense of comfort knowing kids will be worrying about Rich and not about some lonely gay guy who just wants friends. Michael admits: sucking dick sounds hot, but he wouldn’t do that for drugs. He’s not stupid. The rumors are completely false.

Michael enters the school, hoping to god no one pushes him or harasses him about the rumors. Fortunately, everyone’s talking about Rich like he had hoped. He goes to his locker, opens it, and finds a note. ‘Oh, here we go…’ he slouches over and grabs the note, his hands trembling. Probably something about the rumors. 

He opens it shyly, his face red and hot. He’s anxious.

_“I got your locker number from a kind girl that knows you just in case you’re wondering. I told a lot of people i know that the rumors were fake. I hope it makes a difference. Also i didnt get a chance to say this but don’t tell anyone about the squip ok ___

__~Jeremy” ____

Michael takes a deep, calming breath. Not as bad as he was expecting. Jeremy’s a good guy, nicer than he thought.

_____ _

He stuffs the note in his pocket and grabs what he needs from his locker and takes off to class. During class he thinks about Jeremy so much he forgets to listen to the lesson. Jeremy just doesn’t leave his mind. Neither does the Squip, what an interesting concept. It sounds like it’s from some futuristic video game. He sort of wants one, maybe it’ll make Michael be a little less anxious and more cool like Jeremy said it does. 

_____ _

At lunch Michael gets ready to go to his car when he sees Jeremy talking to Christine, a very kind girl Michael has spoken to before. She’s a girl quite a bit of people think fondly of. As Michael gets closer to his car he overhears their conversation.

_____ _

“So? Even if it were true, he’s still a good person. Why are you so scared of him hanging out with you?”

_____ _

“Christine, I don’t know- I mean, I gave him a note in his locker that informed him of my good deed but...I don’t know! Gah! I made the first move on this one.”

_____ _

Michael leans against his car and pretends to play on his phone. He’s actually focusing in on the conversation. 

_____ _

“Let me guess, you’re afraid people will think you’re a loser if you hang out with him? If that’s the case, I’d suggest saying “no way, people! He’s my friend, not yours!” and hanging out with him anyway!” Christine bounces a bit and rocks on her heels. “You know, he might appreciate having a friend.”

_____ _

“Agh, I don’t know. He’s a sweet guy, though. Uh, kinda cut-” Jeremy has a sudden jump “GAH!” he rubs his wrist. “Jesus Christ!” He rapidly shakes his hand.

_____ _

Zaps.

_____ _

He just got zapped. Did he think about porn? 

_____ _

Wait- was he about to call Michael...cute!?

_____ _

“Jeremy? Are you okay!?” Christine comes closer to him and grabs his hand and inspects it. Michael squints his eyes and can see a mark. She gasps “what just happened, Jeremy!?” 

_____ _

Michael realizes he’s going to run late if he doesn’t hurry up and leave to get his slushie and sushi. So, he cuts his eavesdropping short and gets in his PT Cruiser. As interesting as the conversation was, food is important and Michael has the tendency to get grumpy without it. 

_____ _

As Michael drives to the 7-11 near the school, he thinks about how Jeremy called him cute. Well, almost called him cute. Michael strictly remembers the night at the party Jeremy made it quite obvious he wasn’t gay, saying so himself. 

_____ _

“Plus, I’m not really...gay?” 

_____ _

Michael shakes his head. He remembers those exact words. But, when it comes to Jeremy worrying about hanging out with Michael and the rumors, Michael understands. If Michael was a cool guy, he wouldn’t hang out with himself, especially if rumors were spread about.

_____ _

He gets to the 7-11 and parks in his usual spot. He gets out of the car and sees some kids from school, it’s a herd of fuckboys, potential bullies. Michael goes to put his hood up. He reaches for it, expecting the soft fabric to be there, until he realizes he’s not wearing his hoodie. He frowns and rushes into the store. He looks at the lady at the counter and mentally prepares himself to make conversation. It’s a girl he doesn’t recognize, which makes it worse. 

_____ _

He shakily walks up to the counter and looks at the flavours, he wants to try something new today. 

_____ _

“Uh-...can I get one Kiwi Strawberry slushie please…?” he slowly gives her the money and she nods, preparing the slushie. He watches her pour it, hoping she’ll be generous today. The cup gets filled and she puts a cap on it, giving him a straw. “There you go” she gives him a kind smile and takes his money, giving him what’s left in return. “Thank you” Michael grabs his slushie and begins walking to his car, hoping the herd of fuckboys leave him alone. 

_____ _

“Is that that gay guy?”

_____ _

“I think so.”

_____ _

Michael overhears their conversation, they talk about the rumor which makes them burst out into laughter. Michael rolls his eyes and gets in his car, starting it and backing out. He hopes his shaky hands and panicked mind doesn’t get him in a car crash. He does a sharp turn and drives to a store that sells sushi that he’s quite fond of. It’s like a supermarket that has premade food at a counter that you can buy. While the sushi isn’t gourmet and isn’t sushi you’d find in an authentic Japanese restaurant, it’s still pretty swell. 

_____ _

Michael pulls in and walks into the store. He looks for the premade food section, passing by roast chickens, a premade pizza that looks quite appetizing, some salads and some potato wedges. He searches for the sushi and there’s none to be found, he frowns. Guess he won’t be getting any sushi today. He doesn’t really want much else, though. He decides to just go back to his school, his anxiety has made his stomach upset anyway. 

_____ _

When he gets back to school his usual spot in the cafeteria has been taken by a group of snobby teenagers. He frowns once again and goes to sit in the corner somewhere, or maybe search for a bench to sit at. But before he can go to find somewhere to sit, someone taps on his shoulder. It makes him jump and he spills a bit of his slushie. 

_____ _

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” 

_____ _

It’s Christine. 

_____ _

Michael looks at the bit of slush on the ground and shrugs “it’s...okay.”

_____ _

“You should probably clean that up. Hey, wait here.” Christine leaves and disappears in the small room you line up in to get your hot lunch. She bounces back out with multiple napkins and bends over to clean up the mess. “Uh-...I could’ve cleaned it up myself but, thank you?” Michael watches her, cocking his head. “No, no it’s okay!” She stands back up straight and throws the napkins in the garbage. Michael shrugs and begins walking away. 

_____ _

“No! Wait! Come here please!” 

_____ _

Michael stops walking and she skips up to him. “I heard you met Jeremy!” 

_____ _

“Um, yeah I did…”

_____ _

“He wants to hang out with you some more, he’s kind of shy to ask you himself so he got me to ask!” 

_____ _

“Uh, sure?”

_____ _

Christine tugs on his arm and begins walking him to a table where Jeremy is sitting up straight and confident. You would’ve never guessed this boy was too shy to ask. ‘I thought the “Squip” was supposed to make you less shy…’ Michael thinks to himself as he’s sat down beside Jeremy. 

_____ _

“Hello again, Michael” Jeremy waves at him. Jeremy looks away, he’s murmuring to himself, he looks focused. Michael scoots further away from him, feeling awkward. Jeremy’s really cute up close and in a well lit area, but this weird behaviour throws Michael off. 

_____ _

“Jeremy? You okay?” Christine asks from across the table. 

_____ _

Jeremy jerks his head up “oh! Oh yeah...totttallly okay. I’m fine.” he flattens some wrinkles in his shirt and fixes his posture. Michael feels so out of place all a sudden and looks away from the table, bouncing his foot. Why is he even here? He’s a huge loser. 

_____ _

“I...uh, I should get to class…” Michael throws his backpack over his arm and stands up.

_____ _

“Whhhattt!? Lunch just started, though!” Christine exclaims.

_____ _

“I...forgot I had to finish up a test-” 

_____ _

“You’re lying, Michael.” Jeremy says out of nowhere. “Just sit down with us, it’s okay.” 

_____ _

 

_____ _

Michael sighs “fine…” he sits his ass back down and takes his backpack off, throwing it on the floor. It leans against Jeremy’s backpack and Michael takes a look at the other boys backpack. It’s red and on it he has some pins related to video games. A gameboy pin, a NES controller pin, and a Pacman pin, there’s also a Pokeball keychain. Michael relaxes, this boy likes video games. It’s oddly comforting in a way.

_____ _

“I-I like your...backpack.” Michael smiles and takes a big sip of his slushie. Jeremy looks at him “ah, yeah, I meant to get rid of the pins awhile back.” Michael frowns “w-why!? They’re so cool!” Jeremy shrugs “they make me lame.” Michael crosses his arms “video games do not make people lame!” Michael drinks more of his slushie. 

_____ _

“Some people don’t take too kindly to video game nerds, Michael” Jeremy sighs “I know no one took too kindly to me before I decided to be...less shy and up my fashion game” Jeremy looks from side to side, hoping no one assumes his secret. 

_____ _

Ah, the Squip.

_____ _

If it’s even real.

_____ _

Michael looks at Jeremy’s shirt, it’s an Eminem shirt, he’s also wearing a nice grey sweater.  
“Ah, okay…” Michael assumes the Squip has told Jeremy this nonsense about video games.

_____ _

Michael finishes his slushie and everyone else finishes their lunch and the bell rings. Michael’s sorta bummed that it’s time to leave, he was actually enjoying Christine and Jeremy’s company. 

_____ _

…

_____ _

All in all, it was an okay day. Michael’s pretty certain he’s on his way to making two new friends. Jeremy’s a bit strange, it’s kind of surreal knowing all his “cool guy” behaviours are influenced by the Squip. Christine’s just an all around amazing person so far, she’s full of personality and her smile is contagious. Michael replays the day in his head while he’s trying to go to sleep, he crosses his fingers. Hopefully these are friends that stay put.

_____ _


	2. Slushies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i hate my writing sm!!!!!!! but here u go. this shitty chapter. uhh my grammars really bad and im supe sorry about that. i wish my writing was better o well also this chapter is super short sry anyways enjoy if u can

A few weeks later, Michael keeps sitting with Jeremy and Christine. The more Jeremy gets to know Michael, the more he doesn’t really want him around. All Michael does is talk about video games and unfunny memes he found online. Jeremy used to be a fan of said things but now that he’s cool? Forget it. He wants nothing to do with video games. He’d rather do something more productive, that being...well, he’s not so sure, but he will definitely pass on video games.

“Jeremy?” Michael taps on his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you like slushies? Because I have money to get you one if you want...Christine said she doesn’t want one so I thought I’d ask you.”

“Uh...slushies are _okay_ but...sure I guess.”

Jeremy feels like he just sold his soul. Michael’s going to buy him a slushie using his own money. Wow, Michael sure is dedicated. 

“Okay! I’ll be back soon, stay here” Michael walks away, going to buy some slushies. 

Jeremy and Christine sit at the table without Michael. 

“He’s so sweet.” Christine smiles. 

“I don’t like him, Christine.” 

She gasps and looks at him with a frown. “Jeremy! Why!?” Jeremy wants to hit himself, why did he just admit that to Christine? 

**“Talk about him behind his back, Jeremy.”**

Jeremy doesn’t want to, he’s not that mean. But, the Squip has a hold on him, preventing him from moving, it sucks. He remembers how the Squip did this while Chloe forced herself on him. The only way to make the Squip let him go is if he does what he’s told.

**“Repeat after me, Jeremy. “I hate him, he’s annoying and gets in the way. When he waves at me in the hallway I cringe, he’s bringing me down.”**

“I-...I _hate_ him. He’s so annoying. He gets in the way, he will wave at me in the hallway and I cringe. He’s bringing me down, Christine.” Jeremy can’t stop now, once he starts the Squip makes him continue. “I think he is really lame, I wouldn’t be surprised if the rumors were true. Once I get that slushie, I’m throwing it in the garbage.” 

Jeremy wants to cry, he knows he doesn’t mean any of these words, but they keep pouring out, the Squip won’t stop. It has full control. ‘Why are you making me say these things!? I thought you wanted me to get together with Christine! She’s appalled!’ Jeremy thinks to his Squip.

**“Just trust me, Jeremy! She feels the same way!”**

Jeremy lets out a small sob, it hurts, the Squips grip is too strong. 

**“Keep going, Jeremy!”**

“A-and he’s just-”

“Jeremy are you okay!?” Christine gets up and shakes him “why are you saying these things!? This isn’t like you! It looks like it’s hurting you to say it! You don’t have to say these things to impress me Jeremy!”

The Squip lets go and Jeremy slouches over, letting a sigh of relief out. “I-...” Jeremy can move. He can move again! He looks at Christine, their faces close. He pulls away a bit, blushing. Christine lets go of him and sits down beside him. “Jeremy why’d you say all that…? Do you really mean it?”

“I don’t...know...the words just kept coming, I’m sorry-” 

Christine sighs “I don’t understand, Jeremy. I don’t get it.” she crosses her arms. “You better not mean any of that because Michael’s a sweet guy…” 

“I don’t! I don’t mean any of it, it just-” Jeremy looks up and sees Michael staring at them, bewildered. He has two slushies in his hands. Jeremy frowns, remembering what he said about the slushie. He watches Michael set the slushies on the table and sit down, looking away shyly. 

“Thank you so much, Michael.” Jeremy takes the slushie. It’s cold on his hands. Christine glares at the slushie, Jeremy just knows she’s hoping he doesn’t throw it out. 

**“Jeremy.”** The Squip comes back, even more disapproving of the situation. **“Throw it out.”**

Jeremy glances at the trash can, and gets zapped. “I said do it!” Jeremy jumps with every zap, it hurts so bad, but he knows the Squip won’t stop until he listens. Michael watches in horror, as does Christine. They look at eachother and frown “Jeremy! Jeremy!!” Christine touches his shoulder and Jeremy jumps up out of his spot, walking to the trash can.

“Oh no you don’t!” She follows him but by the time she gets there, it’s too late, Jeremy has thrown the slushie in the trash. Jeremy looks back at her, disoriented. “Jeremy! Why! That’s so cruel!” She says through gritted teeth. The Squip lets Jeremy go and Jeremy realizes what just happened and what he just did, right in front of Michael, too.

He looks back at Michael and sees him watching, light reflects on his glasses. It hides his eyes so Jeremy can’t get a good look at what emotion they are displaying. Michael looks away sadly and says something to himself. 

Jeremy bends over the trash can, inspecting it for any sign of his slushie. He finds it, but there’s trash sticking to the condensation on the slushie. He’d much rather not grab it out of there, especially since the straw has touched trash. Michael gets up from his spot, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and leaves the cafeteria. 

…

Michael can’t help but start crying, emotions are all over the place in his head. He sags his shoulders and sits down against a locker. He’s not so sure he can stomach his slushie after this so he moves it to the side. The tears won’t stop, he’s a sobbing mess. “Wh-...why is life so cruel to me-...” he brings his sleeve up to his eyes, removes his glasses, and wipes his tears. “I wanna go home…” his chest hurts with sobs. “I’m done making friends...I’m done talking to anyone...I-I quit…” he wipes away more tears but more just replace the spots he wiped. 

Christine finds him and attempts to apologize to him, touching his shoulder softly. He flinches away “I-...go away…” he has his head down on his knees, so he’s unaware of his surroundings. “I don’t want to talk to you, Jeremy, you’re so...rude…” 

“No! No! It’s me, Christine…” she sits beside him and Michael raises his head up to look at her. “Why’d he do that…” Michael wipes his eyes again. “I don’t know...he was actually rude the entire time you were gone.” Michael can tell she’s refraining from saying something. He doesn’t care, he’s done caring. His heart just keeps getting broken continuously. “I’m trying to be a good person to him, Christine. I-...I’m in love with him. Don’t tell him I said that-” Michael’s face heats up with a noticeable blush. 

Christine smiles “aw, you big dork! I’d never tell Jeremy a secret like that, it’s okay.” Michael smiles a bit “t-thank you…” Christine gives him a small huge. “You’re a very sweet guy, Michael. Jeremy doesn’t like you, though.”

Michael’s heart breaks more. “W-...why?” Michael looks at his slushie and frowns. “I don’t know…” Christine sighs. “I know why...I’m a loser! A huge loser! Why would anyone want to be my friend!” Michael stands up and kicks his slushie. “I’m going home, Christine. Goodbye.” 

Michael walks away, crying, putting his hood up. There’s no point in signing out at the office, he’s done. He’s going home. He gets in his shitty PT Cruiser and drives home, crying the entire way. He got too attached too quickly, he always does this. First it was his friend Max, an alright guy. But Michael fell in love, it’s something he does often. Max however, wasn’t gay. He was the one who took off at the Halloween party, leaving Michael alone. 

After he took off, he hasn’t spoken to Michael again. Michael occasionally sees him in the hallways but he never even looks at Michael anymore. 

Michael turns his music on, it’s a sad song. It makes him cry even harder. He bought that slushie for Jeremy and into the trash it went. Jeremy didn’t even take a sip before he did so. Michael’s ashamed, embarrassed even. 

When he gets home he goes straight to his mother and tells her all about it. She wraps him in a tight hug, rubbing his back. 

“I told you to be careful with that boy. This whole Squip thing is strange, he must be delusional, Michael. You don’t need him, Christine’s a good girl, isn’t she? Stay with her.”

“M-mom, Christine is friends with J-Jeremy…” even saying Jeremy’s name makes Michael cry harder. “Shh, deep breathes.” 

Michael sucks in air and lets it stay for a few seconds then releases it. He repeats this a few more times, finally calming himself down. 

“Why don’t you go and take a nap, dear?” His mom suggests, letting him go. 

Michael nods, taking off. 

…

Jeremy feels horrible, the lingering sense of guilt holds him captive. How is he going to fix this?

**“You don’t try and fix it, Jeremy. Leave it be, let him cry.”**

“You do know Christine now thinks I’m a huge asshole, right? That wasn’t what you wanted.” Jeremy crosses his arms. 

Christine comes up to Jeremy in a rage. “Jeremy! He’s crying now because of you!” She stands in front of him, furious. Jeremy doesn’t know what to do, he’s sort of threatened. Actually, no, he’s really threatened. “Look- I didn’t mean it, I...I made a mistake, it was uncontrollable.” 

Dammit, Jeremy, how is she supposed to believe that? He sounds so desulsonal. 

“Uncontrollable!? How is that uncontrollable!?”

“I’m serious, Christine!...Where is Michael?”

“He went home. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive you, but I could be wrong.”

It was just a slushie. It couldn’t of been that bad. 

**“You did good, Jeremy. Don’t apologize, he’ll get the hint that you really don’t want him around.” The Squip looks impressed and proud.**

Christine walks away, angrily. Jeremy watches her and frowns, the Squip has done the complete opposite of what it’s intentions were. He’s disappointed. 

…

A week later.

Michael’s trying again, he’s not following his mother’s advice. He wants to be Jeremy’s friend, he’s not giving up. It’s stupid of him and he will probably regret it later, but it’s whatever, the good thing about a broken heart is it can’t be broken again. He’s giving Jeremy another chance due to the fact that The Squip could’ve caused his actions. 

He sits with him at lunch again, there’s no Christine today, she decided to hang out with someone else for today. She gave Jeremy another chance, though. 

“I forgive you, Jeremy.”

“Hm?”

“I said I forgive you. I understand. Was it the Squip that made you do that?” 

Jeremy nods slowly “I-...it was. It was the Squip.”

“Aha…”

“I’m just-...I’m sorry for making you cry, man.”

The thing about Michael is he forgives too easily. Someone he loves could tell him to his face they hated him and wanted him gone and he’d still forgive them. He loves way too much. 

“It’s okay” Michael gives him a soft smile “it’s totally okay.”


End file.
